


Opal Fragments

by Hawkflight



Category: Final Fantasy IX, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the facets of the rainbow an unbelievable story is told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opal Fragments

**Author's Note:**

> For the Poetry Collection Compeititon, using the Luna/Kuja pairing.

Long and slender

Outlined in gold

Wrapped around-

A tulip

Carved into the surface

Of the sycamore.

Those lips

Curling down

"It's just a twig."

With a single

Derisive movement

She could no longer breathe.

As it's cry

Echoed around the room

_Snap_

And it laid

On the ground

In pieces.

She had lost

The one she received

On her eleventh birthday

And now...

Her second was gone

_Destroyed_

Murdered

With an adequate

Force of pressure.

The hard lines

Of the tile

Blurred

As she swayed

In empty air

Her knees

Meeting that floor

A moment later.

Lips parted

In silence

As he sneered

Down at her.

"So primitive.

"You were a fool,

"To use it."


End file.
